Hate Can Easily Turn into Love
by totoro670
Summary: England has hated Ayumi since forever, but Ayumi never wanted that. She just messes up all the times she tries to reach out to him. Can Ayumi become friends with him, will they stay enemies, or will this relationship turn into something more? I do not own Hetalia or any countries except Ayumi. Sorry if the summary is bad just in case. Please enjoy this story. O3O


**Hello! This is my second story I will be telling you. I thought of it a while ago, but its still fresh in my mind. Please enjoy this story. I will be using the same O.C. as my fist story,**_** a giving hand**_**. Hey, think of the concept like this. Every person has another one of them in parallel universes/worlds. They are the same people, with the same soul, but they are just in diffrent time periods or diffrent cultures. I got the idea from Tsubasa Chronicles by Clamp. **

**Anyways...This story is a Hetalia fanfic based on my favorite character ENGLAND! XD! I will be using both human and country names because why not? My o.c. Ayumi is a country her self but just a made up one. Her country appears out of no where in a random ocean. She is not a real country. Let's go!**

"Crap! I'm running late!" A beaituful girl with dark brown wavey hair and dark red eyes that make you want to stare at them forever, exited out of the elevator and searched for the room.

"Meeting room...meeting room...Ah! There it is!" she heavily breath out.

She quietly open the wooden doors, causing no destraction to anyone so focused in the meeting. The only person who seemed to notice her was Belarus, her best friend. Belarus always saved her a seat nexted to her and always sat near the doors. Though Belarus was a frightening girl with a desire to marry Russia, she was really nice, but very harsh and creepy around other people. She was also a bit over protective. Belarus scooted the chair away from the table enough for Ayumi to slide into the chair. To bad the chair made a huge sqeak noise that made the noise echo so loud, that even stopped America from his argument.

"Look who's late to the meet, you bloody git." England mocked at Ayumi with a cold stare.

"I thought you were a gentlemen, not an rough one." Ayumi counter attacked with America silently snickering at England in the backround.

"Ha ha, very up and sit down." England said grumbling quietly.

Ayumi sat down next to Belarus and America continued the meeting with a smile on his face. Ayumi looked at England to see him pissed off. Why did England hate her? She wanted to be friends with him! She would see England so nice to his friends and peers. Yet everytime she tried to talk to him, he only just got mad at her. She never understood why.

"Guess that wasn't such a good idea." Ayumi thought to herself.

She saw a pencil on her desk and started to levitate the pencil up and down. No one notice her except Belarus, but she already knew Ayumi could do wonderous things, like magic and teleconesis. Ayumi stopped playing with the pencil when America shouted an annoncement.

"Everyone, there is a party at my house today! Bring you stuff from the hotels if you want to sleep over!"

Everyone left the room when America dismissed the meeting. Ayumi was with Belarus when America ran up to Ayumi.

"Dude! You told off England. "

"?"

"Do you have my phone number? You might need it if your coming to the party. Here!" America said with a slip in his hands.

He gave it to Ayumi and left the room. "Strange." She thought. Belarus then poked her side and nodded to walk on. Ayumi did, only to see Russia standing by himself. Russia turned to see Belarus finding behind Ayumi, getting ready to strike,only to leave Ayumi, to chase Russia as he ran away from her. Ayumi was by herself, like usual. She didn't really make any friends. She only real friend was Belarus, and China... maybe America? But she knew she was hated by a man named England. She sighed and left to her hotel room and get her stuff ready for the party ahead of her.

"Is this the right place?" Ayumi thought as she knocked on the door. "Welcome to the party!" America said with open arms and a wide smile as Ayumi entered the house with a bow, saying thanks. She entered with her suitcase, since she planned to stay the night. Everyone was talking in their groups. Finland was with Sweden as usual, with Germany,Italy, and Japan talking to one another. But strangely England was by himself by the food table with punch in his hand. Ayumi thought it would be a good time to apologize and start over with him. She came up to England to give him a handshake, only to spill his drink on his shirt.

"Look what you did, you bloody git! Bloody hell!" England yelled but not as loud as the music.

"I-i'm s-sorr..." Ayumi stuttered, but was interupted by America over the microphone.

"OK EVERYONE! THE HERO SAID WE ARE ALL PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE. EVERYONE GET IN A CIRCLE!"

Everyone did as they were told with the angry britian marching off with a raging fit. Ayumi messed up again, feeling super bad. she was on the edge of tears. She never could hold tears as well as some people, but she has control over them. She gloomly walked over to the circle that was formed by the American's words and sat down next to China.

"Aru! Hello!"

"Hi China..." Ayumi said sulking.

"What's wrong? Aru?" China said with a genrous face.

"Nothing, I don't want to say." She pouted.

China was about to protest but America interputed again.

"Ok! Let's start! Since I'm the hero, I'll go first."America boast as people just stared at his ego. "Japan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Japan responed.

"Who would you kiss in this room?"

"Uh.." Japan went silent as the room of people were wondering what it would be."I guess Taiwan..."

Taiwan went red in the face as she looked at Japan. Japan was also red, which made America laugh. A series of question and dares were fufilled. Ayumi did a dare which was to kiss either France or Prussia on the cheek. Ayumi was creeped out by France, so she kissed Prussia, who was too drunk to even know.

England was the last to be choosen. A country would ask England the question Ayumi dreaded. The question that change the relationship between them, forever.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you hate the most? France or Ayumi? And why."

"Why did they have to ask that to England?" Ayumi thought."France and England did fight alot, maybe he will choose him."

"That's kinda tough. but I would have to say..." England anwsered," Ayumi. She is rude, clumsy, total unladylike, never says sorry..." He went on, saying bad things about Ayumi.

Ayumi couldn't take it anymore... Tired of bottling these feelings as sadness..tired of not about to restart. Why did England have to hate her, she tried her best to be friends with him. She thought he was cool. Not anymore.

"It's not like I wanted you to hate me..." She whispered looking down.

"What did you say, you cow?" England said with an mocking face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED YOU TO HATE ME!"Ayumi stood up, screaming at England. Catching everyone's attention.

England stood there looking at her. She felt tears building up in her eyes, she never dealt with things like this well. Tears fell as she ran out the room and out the door, outside into the looked at the opened door then at England who was in shock of what just happened. England looked around to see faces staring at him with disgrace. Belarus slowly came up to England, looking at him, then to slap his face.

"How dare you..." Belarus whispered shotting a cold glare back into Englands eyes. England rubbed his face and stared at the door. He deserved that never felt this bad about anything... Belarus formed her hand to a pointing finger and pointed out the door. England put on a serious face and ran out the door with a jacket, following Ayumi.

He searched everywhere by the house to find Ayumi. He searched the fields, the streets everywhere until he felt a cool breeze pass through him. He rubbed his arms to warm up and thought what if Ayumi was suffering because of this cold. England knew he messed up, big. He continued searching until he reached a park. Light surrounded the park as he entered the park to find Ayumi on the swings, moving back and forth, rubbing her arms. England walked closer to Ayumi, only to hear sobbing get louder. He was just a foot distance when he placed his jacket on her. Ayumi looked up with tears in her eyes. Seeing England, then looking back down.

"Why did you come after me? I thought you hated me..." Ayumi said was England took the swing next to her.

"I came because.." he didn't want to admitted that he felt bad to her, well he did feel bad. He didn't want to admitted his actions.

"because Belaurus told me to..."England tried to play it off.

"I can see she slapped you." Ayumi sadly chuckled.

"Don't make fun..."England stopped. He didn't want to get loose his temper at Ayumi right at the moment.

They both stayed silent staring at the ground that laid in front of them. Ayumi stopped the tears from flowing, but they were at the verge of breaking out anytime.

"Did you meant it what you said back there? At the party?" England broke the silence.

Ayumi nodded." yeah..."

"Why?"

"You looked lonely." Ayumi answered.

"Huh? Is that a joke?" England questioned.

"No, I mean it. I can see it. In your eyes. The look your eyes give is like what mine look like."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." England said with pride.

"Nevermind..I just thought.." Ayumi said as she looked at England," I just thought I help take some of that loneliness away."

All of a sudden England started blushing.

"Why did she say something so embarassing about me," England thought to himself,"...yet again..no one never was really concern for me. Has Ayumi been thinking about me?Arghhh... it's still embarassing!"

"Sorry for being concerned for you." Ayumi sighed, knowing she would make him mad anyways.

"No, it's just...nevermind.."England looked away with him blushing still lingering.

"It's just you remind me of someone along time ago... he was lonely too when I first met him." Ayumi said as she looked up at the stars.

"Why?" England asked looking at Ayumi, then turning to the stars.

"You like to say why alot. Well,...he was rejected by everyone because he was diffrent. They were all scared of him." Ayumi chuckled, retelling the memory," At least, I thought they were scared of him."

"Did he stay lonely?"

"No... I became his friend. He became happier, and happier the more I visited him. We played together, climbed trees, and he taught me magic." She smiled. But she lose the smile when she told the next part.

"But I had to leave... I asked a witch if I were to ever meet the same boy again. She told me no."

England eyes turned back to Ayumi, whose voice start to wobble.

"I wanted to see him again, I told her, but she said that fate was already set for me. I offered to pay a price to see him again. She told me in exchange to change my fate, I would have to give up my memories him. I can never remember him, but to only remember my favorite memory with a boy I will never know who." Ayumi said.

Tears came out of her eyes as the climbed their way down. As more came down, she cried," I want to remember so much. Who he is, what he looked like, his name."

She looked away from the stars and looked at England.

"When I first saw you, you had the same expression as the boy in my memories. I thought maybe he was you, but I'm probaly wrong." Ayumi's voice broke down as she put her hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

She kept wiping her face free from the tears, but they kept falling. She tried to smile at England, but the smile would wobble. England pulled her in for a hug to comfort her. He blushed in the act. His heart started beating fast.

"Why am I blushing over a hug?" Enlgand wondered.

Ayumi held onto England as she cried on him. She never had any comfort when she cried. A cold air blew through the park making England shiver, and bring Ayumi closer.

"Damn the wind for being so fucking cold... but still... Ayumi's really warm.." England selfishly thought, blushing even more then before. Shaking his head away from the thought.

As he did, England stopped hearding sobbing as he held on. He looked down to see Ayumi cried herself to sleep. He wiped the extra tears that fell on Ayumi's cheek, but then just stared at her.

"She looks kinda cute quiet..." England thought to himself almost dropping her.

"Crap, I don't want her to fall over" England thought, getting a better grip. He notice he was concerned about her and the proof just happened.

"I guess she means well..." England whispered as he sighed, put Ayumi on his back and carried her back to the party where everyone was waiting for them.

"Uhmmm..." Ayumi moaned. She felt like she was moving without moving her body. She felt warm and safe, with lights glittering flashing on by. She hugged tighter onto the thing that carried her and almost drifted back to sleep, but the thing that carried her stopped and shook her a bit.

"Ayumi? Are you wake? We're here."

Ayumi rubbed her eyes and glance a better view of who was carrying her. It was England. She blushed wildly. She just shown her weak side to the man that hated her. She jumped off, which confused the english man and bowed apologising.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to fall asleep." Ayumi said as she remembered she showed more of her weaker side to him at the park. She blushed even more.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened at the park. I have never cried in front of everyone, not even Belarus."

"umm it's fine." England said calming her down.

Ayumi sighed and trusted him. There was no reason to fight back. They walked up the steps and knocked the door. Belarus came rushing out, tackling Ayumi.

"Natalia...please get off of me... You're hurting me." Ayumi gasped as Belarus loosen the grip.

"Do you feel better?" Belarus asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Ayumi said as she came closer to Belaurus' ear." Thanks for slapping England."

Belarus nodded, giving her a thumbs up, making England confused once more.

They all enter into the house and continue partying.

Ayumi walked out of the bedroom to ask America if there were any extra blankets. She was the only girl who stayed over for the night, yet again, almost everyone was not sleeping over. The only people who were staying China, England, and her. She reached the bedroom where the boys were staying and knocked. She heard suffling and footsteps. England appeared out of the door and looked to see who knocked.

"Can you ask America if he has any extra blankets?"

England turned to the room and asked.

"Hey America? Do you have any extra blankets?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet here." America shouted has he stood up and opened the closet.

America walked up to England and handed the blankets to him. England grabbed the blankets and handed them to Ayumi.

"Here you go." England said.

"Thanks." Ayumi said.

Their hands secretly touched, which only England felt. He started blushing a little, but Ayumi didn't notice anything. England backed his hands away and turned around to the room.

"Oh, wait England!" Ayumi said grabbing a part of his shirt.

"Hm?" England said with the pink still in his face.

Ayumi let go of his shirt and opened her mouth.

Thanks you for coming after me. Thank you for everthing." Ayumi smiled. She smile affected England and made him blush even more. "Why was her smile making his heart beat fast?"

"O-ok." England studdered. He quickly opened the door more and slide through the door. He quickly slammed the door, leaving Ayumi confused. She wonder why he was red in the face. She shrugged it off and left to her bedroom.

England on the other hand speed walk to his sleeping bag with a red face, enough for France to notice. England jumped into his sleepingbag and cover his head with the blankets, hiding his face.

"What's wrong with England? Aru?" China asked France.

"I may have an idea." France said.

"What is it, aru?" China whispered back to him.

"Not telling." France said with a wink in his eyes, and a finger on him own lips.

"Aru! Don't keeps secrets!" China pouted, knowing France wouldn't tell.

France looked at England and sighed." Oh England, you should know. Hate can easily turned into love."

**How is this story people? Did it happen too fast? I heard of the saying hat can be easily turned into love from "The world only god knows". It's a good anime/manga. I suggest it. I am sorry if you guys wanted a better o.c. I couldn't hink of anyone else to use. I don't know what availbe countries there were. I just made Ayumi a country. Why not? I kinda making her like me. So she will have some characteristics like me, but not all. I want her kinda diffrent from the o.c. im my other story. I Do not own Hetalia, nor any of the countries except Ayumi. This story may not be good, but its a good way to get ideas. I don't know. Please have a good day you beautiful people! **


End file.
